Scream
by RyoHyuk
Summary: Malam dimana Eunhyuk terus meneriakkan nama Donghaepun terjadi, membuat semua member tak bisa tidur dan terganggu, apa yang terjadi?/"Inihh tidak mau keluar.. ahnnn," pekik Eunhyuk lagi./"Hyuk, kau tak apa? Mau dilanjutkan?" tanya Donghae lembut./RnR


**Baiklah, anggota SuJu adalah milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan Diri Mereka Sendiri..**

**Cerita ini milik Shi Shiryo muahahaha #plakk**

**Tittle: Scream**

**Pair: Haehyuk**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor**

**Length: one shot**

**Warning: BL, bahasa ngasal dan abal, cerita gaje dengan alur kecepetan dan typo(s) bertebaran layaknya debu bertebaran di udara.. OOC...**

**MianHae, author sedang sarapp, semoga kesarapan ini sampe ke readers keke**

**Jadi,**

**Enjoy it..**

* * *

><p>Kembali teriakan itu terulang, kembali tercipta suara berisik yang memekakkan telinga.<p>

Semua telinga pasti akan segera tahu apa yang tengah terjadi saat namja manis bernama Eunhyuk itu berteriak kencang memanggil nama namjachingunya di ruangan sempit itu.

Dan malam ini, semua itu terjadi untuk pertama kalinya.

::

**SCREAM!**

::

::

Napas yang tak beraturan kembali hadir di hidung Eunhyuk, mencoba mengatur napasnya lagi, namja itu menunduk, mencoba meraup udara sebanyak banyaknya dari kekayaan Tuhan yang di berikan makhluknya secara cuma-cuma.

Donghae kembali menempelkan telinganya, mengharap indranya yang satu itu menangkap apa yang kini tengah Eunhyuk katakana.

"Haehhh," pekik Eunhyuk singkat.

"Kenapa chagi?" tanya Donghae untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Inihh tidak mau keluar.. ahnnn," pekik Eunhyuk lagi.

"Berteriaklah lebih keras lagi," perintah Donghae.

"Arghhhh…" teriak Eunhyuk, "Kel-keluar Hae," lanjut Eunhyuk lagi.

Napas itu kembali tak beraturan, Eunhyuk merasakan keringat mengalir membasahi punngungnya, membuatnya meringis pelan.

"Sudah oke chagi?"

"Bel-belum,"

"Mau coba lagi?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"N-ne," jawab Eunhyuk masih dengan erangannya.

"Bersiaplah, okey?"

"Y-ya,"

Kembali teriakan terdengar, benar-benar memekakkan telinga, membuat member yang lain bergidik ngeri mendengar apa yang Eunhyuk teriakkan sekarang, hingga seorang Cho Kyuhyun-pun tak bisa berkata lain selain mengucapkan, "Aku tak mau mengalami hal itu meski hanya sekejab di hidupku yang singkat ini,"

"Bukankah kita sudah bilang padanya agar lebih berhati-hati?" Leeteuk membuka sebuah diskusi.

"Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak mendengarkan apa yang kita katakan," sambung Yesung.

"Seharusnya dia mendengarkan kita, sekarang biar dia tanggung sendiri akibatnya," lanjut Khuhyun.

"Tapi Donghae juga salah," kini Siwon bersuara, "Seharusnya dia tak memaksa Eunhyuk secara paksa seperti itu, semoga Tuhan mengampuninya," lanjutnya lagi.

"Aish~ kalian benar-benar tidak mengerti yang Eunhyuk rasakan, kemarin aku baru saja merasakannya dan aku hampir menelan Kyuhyun bulat-bulat karena dia sama sekali tak mengerti posisiku," Sungmin sewot, dia menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Itu benar Kyu, kau ini memang tidak pengertian, kau ini namjachingunya kan, lalu kenapa kau malah memperlakukan Sungmin seperti itu," Yesung mulai ceramah.

"Habisnya Minnie hyung yang_"

"Ahhh~ panass!" teriakan dari Eunhyuk kembali membahana.

"Dengar apa akibatnya?" tanya Leeteuk meminta persetujuan dan diikuti anggukan dari member yang lain.

::

::

Sudah hampir satu jam teriakan-teriakan itu tercipta, benar-benar tak membiarkan orang lain tidur, Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memeluk Sungmin yang sudah lelap di pelukannya hanya bisa mengumpat dengan apa yang ia dengar, ia mengingat kejadian yang terjadi pada Sungmin beberapa hari yang lalu, dimana suara aegyo Sungmin benar-benar menabrak gendang telinganya hingga ia hampit tuli dibuatnya.

Ia menatap Sungmin sekilas, mencium puncak kepala Bunny-Mingnya, lalu tersenyum dan mencoba mengatupkan matanya, mencoba untuk tertidur.

"Syukurlah kau tak apa-apa Minnie-chagi," gumamnya kala itu.

"Hyahhh~ Donghae!" kembali teriakan itu terdengar, membuat Kyuhyun mendelik tak suka.

"Hyung! Bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Aku ada jadwal padat besok!" teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam kamarnya.

"Kyunnie~" panggilan manja terdengar dari makhluk yang kini dipeluknya, memprotes dirinya yang mengganggu ketentraman tidurnya.

"Minnie chagi?" Kyu balik bertanya.

"Jangan berisik Kyu, kita juga pernah mengalaminya kan?" tanya Sungmin manja.

"Tapi_"

"Diam dan tidur saja yeobo!" perintah Sungmin halus.

::

::

"Hyuk, kau tak apa? Mau dilanjutkan?" tanya Donghae lembut.

"Y-ya, asalkan kau mengerti, aku akan hyaannhhh~" kembali lagi pekikan itu datang.

"Hyuk, sudahlah, berhenti saja,"

"An-anhi Haehh, aku tak mau sebelum ini kelu-arghh,"

"Tapi Hyuk,"

"Hyannh panass!"

"Hyuk," panggil Donghae dengan nada khawatir.

Eunhyuk merasakan tubuhnya melemas, rasanya tak sanggup lagi namja itu untuk berteriak, sesuatu yang sekarang ini tak mau keluar dari dalam tubuhnya sungguh menyiksanya, sejak satu jam yang lalu, ia terus meneriakkan nama Donghae yang selalu khawatir saat namjachingunya itu meneriakkan namanya.

"Ha-hae, ini ak-khan kelua_" kalimat itu terputus.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak Hyuk?" tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Tap-pih ini sak-kit, hah hah,"

"Makanya berhenti, oke?" tawar Donghae lembut.

"An-nih.. belum semuanya kel-luarhh," balas namja itu.

Donghae sedikit terkejut saat dirasakannya sebuah napas menjalari tengkuknya, dengan horror ia menoleh kebelakang, mendapati Cho Khyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan begitu menakutkan, memperlihatkan kantung matanya yang benar-benar menghitam.

"Sampai kapan kau kan seperti ini terus Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun horror.

"Kyu? Untuk apa kau bertanya? Bukankah kau juga pernah mengalami ini?" Donghae mulai sewot.

"Tapi Minnie chagi ku tak seberisik Hyukkie-mu itu, kau tahu?" protes Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

Dua namja itu saling menatap dengan sengit, Donghae tak sekalipun takut pada Kyuhyun yang memelototinya, yang pentinng baginya adalah Eunhyuk yang kini berjuang didalam sana.

"Sakithh Hae," Eunhyuk kembali berteriak.

"Doronglah lebih kuat chagi," perintah Donghae halus.

"Kau ini sangat mengganggu,"

"Setidaknya aku tak sepertimu yang hanya diam sambil memainkan PSP padahal Minnie-hyung sedang kesakitan didalam sana," cecar Donghae.

"Hahh Hahh panashh," kembali Eunhyuk berteriak.

"Hae,"

"Panggil aku hyung, magnae setan,"

"Kau menyuruhnya makan cabai huh?"

"Eh, apa?"

"Pabo!" teriak Kyuhyun mengejutkan Donghae,"Dia memang sedang sembelit bodoh, tapi cabai hanya akan menyakiti ususnya, kau tahu? Nanti ususnya akan sakit dan di-dia tidak bisa poop karena itu-anu-pan-tatnya panas," kata Kyuhyun malu-malu.

"Andweee?"

"Sebaiknya belikan dia obat pencahar saja, Minnie hyung langsung sembuh saat aku membelikannya obat itu kemarin, meskipun rasanya tidak enak, tapi saat minum temanilah dia, arraseo?"

"Kyu," panggil Donghae dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Sudah, jangan berisik lagi, aku mau tidur dan memeluk Minnie hyung yang menungguku~~ khukhukhu, lain kali jangan paksa dia untuk memakan makanan padat tanpa serat setiap hari, dia harus makan buah dan sayur, arraseo?" Kyuhyun kembali berceramah.

"Ne, ne master," jawab Donghae sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Aku kembali meremas celanaku yang tergantung di lututku, perutku sungguh sakit dan melilit namun aku tak bisa mengeluarkan apa yang seharusnya keluar saaat ini, aku mendengar namjachinguku yang terus mengkhawatirkanku di luar sana, kutahu bahwa ia begitu kesal karena masalah pencernaaan ini.

"Aku juga rindu pelukan panasmu Hae," lirihku sambil menangis lalu bergidik geli saat lagi-lagi keringat dingin mengalir melalui punggungku.

"Haehh, kau mas-ih disan-a?"

"Nae chagi," jawabnya dari luar pintu toilet, "Cepatlah sembuh chagi, aku ingin segera memanaskanmu," kata Donghae pilu.

"Hae,, ahhh!" dan teriakan itu kembali terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya.

**END**

* * *

><p>Menurut Shi, ini adalah FF tergaring yang pernah Shi buat, tolong dukung Shi untuk melanjutkan Mind Reader, entah kenapa waktu Shi g ada buat nerusin ff itu dan takut kehilangan feelnya, Shi juga udah nyiapin satu lagi ff buat Readers, tapi baru d kepala aja, semoga nanti readers suka ya, mau main couple Haehyuk sama Kyuhyuk nanti keke..<p>

Sudah ah, shi mau pilang, annyeong~~

Ngomong ngomong author ko rada yadong ya? =='

**Review please..**

**Jadi,**

**Review n RipiUUUUU! ^^b **

**_My gratitude always send to u, the people that wanted to help me 4 become the better n better author._**


End file.
